225th Stormtrooper Company
frame|centre|225th Patch The 225th Stormtrooper Company was part of the 3rd Battalion created on Carida for the purpose to be placed under the direct command of Captain Thrawn. Thrawn, a chiss officer with close connections to the emperor himself, was planning to train the battalion in special tactics and to use them for recon and pinpoint surgical strikes against the enemies of the Empire. frame|left|225th Patrol of Mos Espa During the following years, Captain Thrawn used the 3rd under many missions and with Thrawn’s superior skills in tactics and unyielding strength of this units gained the empire many victories. Rumors surfaced that the efficiency of the 3rd Battalion got the attention of the Emperor himself, and in a later period, two of the original four companies, which consisted the 3rd Battalion, assigned to Thrawn were relocated to act as the Emperor’s personal guard at his retreat. The 225th continued to serve Captain Thrawn as the ongoing hostiles of continued war began to take its toll and many new recruits were drafted in with only a handful of seasoned veterans remaining of the initial constitution of the Company, one of them was Lieutenant Dyyn, an experienced fighter and leader. It was Lieutenant Dyyn who led the 225th during their last assignment, to investigate a possible rebel base on Dantooine. The base was abandoned before the Imperial forces arrived and the company moved in to secure any evidence. After the assignment Lieutenant Dyyn got promoted to Captain and became the new commander of the 225th Company. Following his promotion the 225th was reallocated to Corellia with orders to build a base just outside Doaba Guerfel. On Corellia the company would train new recruits into the company and at the same time keep the peace and uphold the law in and around the town of Doaba Guerfel. The 225th quickly secured the surrounding area of Doaba Guerfel, striking hard against local gangs and other criminal elements and the achievements of the Company were so, that in a period of three months the 225th had stricken a final blow to a major criminal organization operating in the premises of the city which they had be assigned to protect. frame|right|225th Recruitment Drive Later in that same year High Command ordered the 225th to attack a possible rebel outpost on Rori, as part of the on going confrontation to suppress the rebellion. The first part of the mission went smoothly but then everything went wrong and almost all units in the 225th are killed or captured. Following such loses; Captain Dyyn was relieved of command and dishonorably discharged. Most of the blame regarding the mission’s failure is attributed to the Captain’s planning and the attention is deviated from the poor intelligence that was provided. Many saw this as the end of the 225th, but Thrawn, now a Major, believed that it can still be made operational and efficient, he therefore requested that the 225th be relocated to Tatooine to rebuild the unit and train the new staff to the 225th's former glory. On Tatooine, the towns of Outmian Yakta, Wayfar and Bestine have come under the jurisdiction of the company, and it is its responsibility to garantee the security and safety of the Empire's citizens in these towns. In 4ABY the 225th was dissolved, and it's men were used to re-establish the 336th Stormtrooper Platoon. Category:Organisations